


A heart's reclaim

by lostanny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: Edelgard would say choices were a way to make a new path for humanity, and Ingrid made her own.She followed the emperor's path.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Time Skip.

Ingrid always tried to be righteous, be a knight that can execute her orders diligently. But, unfortunately, for her being a woman in the country that she was born, she had different expectations on her that she also had to accomplish, and firstly. It always made her uncomfortable. But, for her country and family, she needed to marry, have kids that could carry her crest, or her husband's, and that was all. 

It didn't matter she had dreams she wanted to seek, Ingrid needed to help her family to maintain and improve their status. In the end, even if she had been raised well by her parents, nothing would change.

The letters her father would send would be finished faster and in heavy sights. She wasn't thrilled with her fate, her future. 

It would be nice if she could focus on the present, like Sylvain or Felix. If she did as they did, probably she wouldn't feel so trapped. The last of her closest friends that she could talk with, Dimitri, was also out of the question. She wouldn't be bold to assume that her problems could equal the ones His Highness would suffer in his daily life. When he was one of the principal people involved in that tragedy, she couldn't bring herself to bother him with her predicaments, even if he asked her to do it.

She could hear rumors about Sylvain and lose herself. The freedom he had been showing would manifest her jealousy a little. She could admit that in her heart. But she also was so worried about that many other things that she had to do. And it had fallen to her to make his friends be in check. She was locked in it.

But then the war happened. 

And she happened to be on the side of the one that could have brought the war to all people of Fódlan and believes: Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

She was the hurricane that appeared to destroy everything in her way.

The little bold choice that Ingrid did to change classes let her in a predicament unlike another. She found in herself the courage, even with all the expectations being a burden to her. So she could finally be able to break free from her chains. But it had a price. She wouldn't be able to turn back. Her father would be disappointed, along with the future king of her country, and her ex-classmates. She wasn't alone, because Felix and Sylvain would also be with her. And instead, to feel relieved, she felt terrified.

Maybe it was a mistake to search for her desire. 

In the end, she probably still didn't agree at all to the vision of his friends about freedom. When the two would do that in the exchange of their responsibilities. 

The expectation was that the three of them were to go back to Faerghus. And be by His Highness side.

She would understand why those two wouldn't go back. But why was she still there? It didn't make any sense, but she also couldn't bring herself to turn back to where she was and who she was.

Although Ingrid didn't feel anything different in herself, both of his friends were also surprised by her decision.

"I was sure you would be with the boar right now. It's a strange vision, Ingrid." Felix would say to her.

"Well, it's good that friends stick together, right? Actually, never mind that. It's good to see familiar faces here. Some of them, like the emperor, really put me nervous sometimes."

"You?" Felix said furrowing one of his eyebrows, without belief in it "It's the end of the world, then"

"It's is as it is," Sylvain said shaking his head in negative, after that he put his hand in his waist contemplative "But Ingrid, you think you won't regret, choosing her side?"

"I don't think you have some morale to say something about my decision when you only are following the emperor because of the professor, and you only followed the professor because she was pretty," Ingrid said, crossing her arms, upset.

"Let's say that you are right. But it's still a war. And I will probably fight all our classmates and His Highness. Do you think I wouldn't consider that? It isn't a joke, Ingrid". Sylvain said, letting on a more upset tone, to turn back to his old self. "But surely it doesn't change the fact that the professor by our side it's a vision to boost my determination."

"... sorry. Actually, I don't understand myself yet. But I won't turn back. I already made my decision."

"You're one of us then. And even if you regret it, Ingrid, you made your choice based on your own. And because of that, you are doing much better than the boar and my father. You merely choose the sensate way, the only, to survive."

She couldn't bring herself to retort that. And Sylvain didn't even bother with a response, he probably agreed to some degree with Felix. She didn't like the way that Felix talked about His Highness, but who she was now to say anything?

She was the same. She just bit the hand that fed her. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Time Skip.

Edelgard liked the way that Ingrid would put herself in second to accomplish the tasks that were given to her by the own emperor. She was an invaluable member of the Black Eagles Strike Force. She was meticulous. Strong, and undeniable a beautiful woman that shone even brighter with a lance in her hands, parting the skies.

At the same time, she had the same worrying bad habits than Lysithea. She wouldn't rest when she needed it. Even Edelgard herself would find some time, little that it was, to try to distract herself with something. 

In Edelgard's case, writing some letters that she never would send, and drawing portraits related to her classmates of the Black Eagles house, now comrades in arms, that wouldn't leave her old room. But that wasn't the point at all. 

The case was that she needed to make her invaluable classmate and friend relax a little. The problem was that she didn't know what exactly Ingrid liked outside training.

"Ha, good luck with that one." Felix would say to Edelgard, shaking his head. "The only thing that she still does that isn't training is eat, and a lot. If you could do something about it, would be for the better", and after saying that, he put a hand in his hair.

Food, but not sweets, she could do that. 

But Edelgard though that still was lacking somehow. Together with that plan to make the other relax, Edelgard felt that she wanted to reward Ingrid a little bit more than that. 

It was the same with Lysithea. It was her emperor's side that was saying her that. But also her El side, the more intimate one. She wanted to spend some quality time with her. More than make her feel better only for a moment, Edelgard felt the need to carry some of the burdens that were upsetting Ingrid.

It was simply that at that time. 

So she approached Ingrid, that became very surprised by her proposal.

"Oh... okay. If the emperor wants." Ingrid said, obsessed with her old habits, and bowed to Edelgard.

"Drop that, I ask as a friend that is worried about the other," Edelgard said that shaking her head.

"I can't understand, I don't think there is something to worry about at the moment."

Ingrid would say that, but she couldn't fool anyone. She had been feeling mixed feelings. From time to time. Although she had to be respectful to the people she was working with at the moment, even if at first they would be the enemy of her country. 

But she was also one. She needed to remind that.

"It seems like I don't have a choice," Edelgard said that, and put a hand in her waist. "... I try as I can to keep an eye in all of you to see if you aren't pushing yourselves too much. And I see that you aren't making use of your rests as you can, Ingrid."

"I'm sorry, but I still fail to recognize why it could bother you... Edelgard. You only need our strength, am I not wrong? How I spend my time, I don't know how it could be of interest."

"That's true. If it wasn't for the professor, I understand that you could be by Dimitri's side of the war. It's because of that I want you to feel it was the right choice to lend your power to the empire. So I want to strengthen our bond as classmates and friends as we can if you have it in your heart to do that."

"... as I said before, you don't have to worry about that, Edelgard. But I'm happy that I could talk to you today. Maybe I could trouble you a little. Another time, I know how busy you are."

"I can agree with that..." Edelgard said it. And when Ingrid made her exist, Edelgard sighed a little. "I wonder if it was the right choice to let her go like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Time Skip.

"Ugh... you did it, Ingrid," Ingrid said to herself frustrated, feeling exhausted. She was carrying some supplies, but because she wasn't sleeping too much, she felt sudden dizziness and ended up on the floor.

"I heard a sound... are you alright?" Edelgard said surprised and approached to help Ingrid to stand up by herself.

"I'm now, thanks to you... I'm sorry. I hadn't been honest the last time as I wanted, I owe you an explanation."

"You are only allowed to share with me what you are comfortable sharing. You don't have to give me an apology. Maybe if Hubert heard you saying what you said, he would be upset because my position as emperor, I have to know everything that is transpiring. But, between us, I want you to treat me as a friend."

"It doesn't make me feel better..."

"If that's the case, we could talk a little about your reasons. Maybe eat something. I have a little time now."

"It seems like a good plan. I will only finish it first." Ingrid grabbed and organized the supplies to put where it should have. "Hmmm. Actually, to talk about it in the dining hall would be a little..."

"We can go somewhere else. To my old room, it could be private enough?"

"I couldn't ask you that..."

"You aren't asking me. I'm proposing," Edelgard said with a little smile. "Now follow me. You don't have to fear."

Even if Ingrid was a little hesitant, she followed Edelgard to her room. It was like the other rooms of ex-students but had some things that Ingrid recognized Edelgard wearing, some equipment that the emperor would bring with herself to battle. Ingrid's awkwardness ended up being replaced by curiosity, and when Edelgard brought her attention back to reality, Ingrid found herself apologizing again.

"You apologize too much. You aren't like Bernadetta, so I'm a little surprised."

"Oh... it's because I'm still not used to it yet, even all this time, I have to admit. For my people and my country, you are still their principal enemy, Edelgard. But I still chose to help your cause. And I don't feel like coming back. Though from time to time, I'm not sure what I am anymore, and it frightens me, and I can't sleep. I'm sorry, I had been bothering you now with this talk."

"... You aren't bothering me. I'm actually happy that you can express yourself about it. Come here for just a moment."

Edelgard accommodated in the edge of her bed and put Ingrid's head in her lap. Ingrid's hair was stroke lightly by the emperor's hands. 

At first, Ingrid felt surprised by that act. But, seeing that it wouldn't end soon, Ingrid resigned herself. And drown in that feeling. After that, she was surprised by herself. She was feeling a mixture of wanting to cry and sleep. So first she felt herself crying. 

And, after that, she couldn't remember well.

It was quite some time she had felt that nice with herself. With that, she didn't have nightmares that night.


End file.
